Enamorándome de nuevo por primera vez
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Sin darse cuenta, se estaban enamorando de nuevo como la primera vez.


_"Sus manos recorrían lentamente la suave piel del otro, les encantaba sentirse temblar, erizar bajo su tacto, sentir el agua fría caer por sus cuerpos, era una de esas ocasiones donde daban gracias que la lluvia los mojara… Rachel."_

"La noche estaba fría, pero hermosa, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con tal fuerza como si sus dedos se fueran a partir en cualquier momento, tenerla en sus brazos era lo mejor que podía pasarle desde hace mucho tiempo… Finn."  
  
Todo comenzó un día como cualquiera en Lima-Ohio, Finn caminaba por la acera tratando de llegar a la secundaria Mckinley, después de haber ganado las regionales, se le ocurrió la esplendorosa idea de sacar a los chicos para celebrar y motivarlos aún más para las nacionales, el lugar donde irían no era la gran cosa pero la pasarían genial de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Por su mente pasó un par de veces llamar a su hermano para invitarlo y ayudarle a Blaine un poco en su estado de ánimo, sin embargo al pensarlo bien era mejor no hacerlo ¿Por qué? Porque cada vez que llamaba a Kurt escuchaba de él una serie de quejas sobre su ex, ya sabía cada frase que usaba cuando se lo nombra o insinuaba sin querer "Blaine nunca me quiso si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera caído tan bajo", "Ya no lo amo, ya no me duele estar sin él", "Mi felicidad no está ligada a un idiota y menos a uno como Blaine…", los que rodeaban sabían perfectamente que eso era todo lo contrario, que en verdad morían por volver a sentirse cerca y hacerse ciertos mimos.

Al llegar a la sala del coro Finn vio como Marley estaba sentada en la primera fila viendo la sala en su totalidad, aunque también se encontraba con la mirada perdida, en sus manos yacía su celular el cual mostraba una foto de ella, Unique, Kitty, Jake y Ryder decorando su fondo de pantalla, el grandulón no supo cómo los distinguió pero así lo hizo, sigilosamente se sentó al lado de ella y tocó su hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara, al verse mutuamente ambos se echaron a reír como niños pequeños después de haber cometido una de sus fechorías.

― ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué tan pensativa?― preguntó Finn curioso colocando una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

―Es qué no puedo creer que después de lo que pasó en las seccionales hayamos llegado tan lejos― Marley se sonrojó por los actos llevados por él― Me siento como en un sueño ¿Sabes?

―También sentí lo mismo cuando llegamos a las nacionales el año antepasado, pero lo arruiné al besar a Rachel en el escenario.― Confesó llevando una mano a su cuello avergonzado.

―Pero ¿Por qué? No le veo nada de malo.― Comentó con una sonrisa la chica divertida por la pena que sintió Finn.

―Según Jesse se vio vulgar ante los ojos de los jueces porque no era parte de la coreografía, ― Contestó levantándose de su lugar con una sonrisa―no me arrepentí y no me arrepiento ahora, ese beso fue importante.

― ¿Quién es Jesse?― preguntó la castaña con genuina duda levantándose de su lugar colocando su celular en su bolso.

―El ex novio de Rachel y ex vocalista de Vocal Adrenaline.― Explicó sintiendo como un sentimiento de nostalgia le llegaba.

― ¡Oh! Y ¿Tú todavía quieres a Rachel? ―averiguó Marley dudosa viendo como Finn se devolvía con una cara de sorpresa ella se arrepintió y solo bajó la mirada con un sonrojo en su rostro― Lo siento no es de mí incumbencia, no debí…

Finn se acercó a ella y llevó su mano directo a la barbilla de la chica―Lo cierto es que la quiero, pero ya no con la misma intensidad de antes; ella ahora está rehaciendo su vida y ya no me siento parte de ella, es hora que me desprenda.― dijo con esa típica sonrisa de él, infantil, sincera y un tanto ¿Linda?

Marley no comentó nada, solo se limitó a sonreír apenada y asentir, luego de notar que aun Finn la sostenía de su barbilla se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, su cara todavía estaba sonrojada, no sabía cómo controlar tal estimulo, se sentó viendo como el chico enviaba un mensaje entusiasmado esperando a que Jake cruzara la puerta, se sentara al lado de ella y entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos, aunque ya no eran nada, eso la reconfortaba un poquito.

…..

Rachel se encontraba descansando en la comodidad de su departamento, después de su audición casi no dormía esperando tal respuesta que cambiaría su vida por siempre, al lado de ella yacía Kurt el cual se hallaba algo pensativo y enojado. ¿La razón? Bueno era más que obvia. Cuando se devolvió de Lima-Ohio tuvo una especie de aventura con Blaine en una habitación de hotel, iban algo borrachos fuera de consciencia.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo del "Plan abstinencia" hacía él se fuera por la borda, no quería volver a verlo por un tiempo, ya no quería nada con él, no quería ver su cara, no quería besar esos labios, no quería pasar sus manos por esos duros y bien formados abdominales… ¡No! Definitivamente no lo deseaba.

Sus pensamientos y los de Rachel fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, Kurt algo sobresaltado lo alcanzó. En su pantalla mostraba un mensaje de su amadísimo hermano.

"¡Hey! Lil'Bro solo quería que supieras que mañana partiremos a celebrar al lugar que tanto te gusta ir, nos quedaremos unos días para relajar a los chicos de tensiones y todo eso, solo quiero que estés allí ¡por favor! Sí algo, sabes cómo llegar, saluda a Rachel e invítala a venir ¿Sí? Gracias de antemano –Finn"

Kurt sonrió como tonto a la pantalla de su teléfono, le encantaba cuando Finn le mandaba uno que otro mensaje para ver si estaba bien, conversar etc.

"Finn, sabes perfectamente que no quiero ir, porque Sir Anderson estará allá pero le diré a Rach aunque sé que no querrá ir porque está algo estresada por esperar la respuesta su audición –Kurt"

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a timbrar, miró y no pudo evitar que un gemido de tristeza saliera de sus labios.

"Bueno como quieras, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo Lil'Bro pero veo que no se podrá, te quiero un montón y dile a Rachel que no se preocupe, sé que quedará –Finn"

Kurt sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a teclear con gran felicidad su teléfono celular.

"Lo haré Frankenstein, cuídate y divierte con los chicos, quizás reconsidere XOXO –Kurt"

Al terminar volteó la vista a Rachel, la halló pensativa de nuevo, divertido la movió para que pudiera ponerle atención, ella algo enojada y de mala gana volteó, escuchó lo que tenía para decirle, efectivamente movió la cabeza de lado a lado y frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

―No quiero ir, de pronto más adelante conozca a Marley, pero ahora no tengo ánimos y tú ¿Iras?― preguntó Rachel incomoda fijando sus ojos en su amigo.

―No lo sé, no quiero ver a Blaine y mucho menos llegar solo.― Comentó Kurt en tono de preocupación, cuando mencionó en voz alta al chico no pudo evitar temblar.

Rachel sonrió satisfecha―Ve con Santana, le ayudarías bastante está algo aburrida y le haría bien respirar aire fresco, sabes que ella aceptará sin pensarlo.― Explicó levantándose de su lugar―¿Quieres algo de beber?

Kurt movió la cabeza para decir que no quería, ahora estaba llevando a cabo un gran debate en su mente de los pros y contras de ir a tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones con Blaine cerca de él.

Finn y el profesor Schue buscaban que el orden y silencio en la sala volvieran, cuando lo lograron el segundo a cargo tomó la palabra emocionado, viendo que faltaba alguien esencial para él, cierto castaño que vio por primera vez en la cancha haciendo un movimiento loco después de anotar un punto, reemplazó su sentimiento de felicidad por uno de duda.

― ¿Dónde está Ryder?― averiguó rápidamente ganándose las miradas sorprendidas y un tanto asustadas de los todos los presentes en la sala.

―Él renunció después de la competencia, por culpa de Marley, le estaba haciendo Catfish.― Comentó Sugar como si nada sintiendo como las miradas la perforaban.

Unique solo se mordió el labio, pensando si confesarle a todos o no que era ella en verdad, ya que los chicos aún no escuchaban la verdadera historia, todavía tenían la idea clavada en la mente que era Marley, Jake como siempre solo entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la apretó.

Finn dirigió su mirada a la chica con algo de confusión― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?― averiguó rápidamente como si hubiera lanzado un insulto feroz a alguien.

―No lo sé, no quería que llegara tan lejos, solo pasó, lo siento mucho chicos, en especial con Finn sé que te veías en él, ―comenzó parándose de su lugar ―Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que regrese.

Finn la rodeó delicadamente con su brazo por sus hombros―Bien, entonces invítalo a la salida que tendremos mañana, todos alisten sus cosas y si se preocupan por permisos de sus padres tranquilos. Yo ya me encargue de eso, duerman bien, preparen algunas canciones…― comentó entusiasmado mirando al señor Schue.

―Yo no iré, tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas aquí en la escuela, así que pórtense bien y háganle caso a Finn. ―Comentó el profesor Schue mirando a los chicos con una gran sonrisa―El lugar es sorpresa así que vayan preparados.

Todos hicieron un bullicio menos Unique, la cual estaba pensando en cómo haría que el Ryder fuera con ellos, por su mente pasó una idea, le pidió a Marley su celular, escribió que necesitaba que se vieran de carácter urgente en el teatro. Sin esperar un minuto más salió de la sala.

Finn solo quedó confundido, cuando iba a preguntar fue interrumpido por su celular, era un mensaje, lo abrió y leyó.

"Iré con Santana porque Rachel dice que no, me deberás una bien grande hermanito. No le digas a Blaine. –Kurt"

Finn sonrió para sí mismo sin percatarse que Marley ahora lo miraba curiosa, sintiendo esa respuesta compleja y perturbadora que se hace que tu sangre hierva, se experimente la necesidad en sí mismo de proteger lo que es de uno o se considera que lo es ¿Celos?, no según ella solo quería guardar a un amigo más de algún peligro.

"Okey Lil'Bro gracias por aceptar, te divertirás te lo prometo, nos veremos mañana. –Finn"

…

En nueva York, Kurt corría de un lado al otro con Santana alistando las cosas que le faltaban para dicho viaje, mientras Rachel descansaba en el sofá con una sonrisa tan grande que llegaba al punto de verse un tanto tétrica.

― ¿Rachel estas bien?― preguntó Kurt cogiendo sus maletas colocándolas al lado de la entrada

―Sí, lo estoy, disfruten mucho su descanso cuidaré bien las cosas y todo eso.― dijo la chica elogiosa mientras se levantaba y veía como Santana la veía despectivamente  
― ¡Hey! Berry ten cuidado, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarnos.― Comentó Santana abriendo la puerta con sus maletas en mano― Vamos Lady Hummel no quiero perder el tren.

Kurt solo asintió, se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó lo más estrecho que pudo, como si nunca se fueran a ver de nuevo, al separarse movió los labios dando a entender un adiós al cual ella solo respondió levantando una de sus manos y meneándola de lado a lado, cuando vio que los chicos iban bastante lejos, cerró la puerta, cogió su teléfono celular y le marcó a una persona muy conocida pero casi olvidada.

Una voz varonil le respondió del otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Hola!, Jess ¿Cómo estás? No sabes cuánto te extraño.― Dijo con su voz a punto de desfallecer.

―"Estoy bien Rach, solo que ahora estoy recibiendo una clase y no sé si pueda llegar a tu casa."―Comentó Jesse al otro lado de la línea preocupado con voz agitada―"Lo siento lindura."

―No lo sientas, tendremos tiempo para estar juntos.― Mencionó feliz con una sonrisa pícara de esas que te hacen saber que Rachel Berry se le ha ocurrido algo descabellado.― Nos vemos mañana frente a Nyada por la tarde.

―"Bueno, y Rach en verdad lo siento."― Repitió Jesse un poco más tranquilo―"Adiós, piensa en mí."

―Chao, Pensaré en ti.― Arremedó Rachel con una sonrisa dando como finalizada la llamada, después de colgar, efectivamente su mente se llenó de Jesse.

…...

Unique esperaba en el escenario del teatro impaciente, no podía controlar sus nervios pero debía hacerlo por el bien de su cometido, por el de Marley, por el Finn. Por el de todos sus amigos, al escuchar pasos detrás de él se sobresaltó un poco y volteó para que sus ojos chocaran con la imagen del mismísimo Ryder.

―Antes de que digas algo, tienes que ir mañana con nosotros a la salida.― Contestó Unique preocupada.

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?― preguntó Ryder de manera fría cruzando los brazos mirándola con desprecio

―Porque Finn quiere que vayas, lo hubieras visto cuando le dijeron que tú ya no pensabas volver al coro, aunque no lo demostró del todo su cara era de tristeza y una bien grande, si quieres abandonar al menos dale la razón a él, lo debe saber y está en todo el derecho.― Unique se dio la vuelta y habló con su voz débil y entrecortada.― Nos encontraremos en la parada de buses por la mañana así por favor no faltes

La chica sonrió cuando escuchó un quedado "Esta-Bien" de Ryder sin más que hacer o decir se fue satisfecha con lo que había logrado, pero con sus lágrimas a punto de brotar.

…..

El día siguiente todos estaban en el lugar acordado con gran puntualidad en especial Marley, llegó primero, quería ver a Finn antes que todos los demás esa sonrisita que sin ella saber cómo, ni porque, solo era así.

Cuando lo vio sentado en la acera no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó un poco en señal de saludo, ambos se inquietaron por las acciones de la chica, al que más se le notaba era a Finn.

―Hola Marley, te ves… Linda ¿Cómo amaneciste?― conversó Finn volteándola a ver con esa increíble sonrisa.

Marley por un momento creyó que se derretiría pero reunió fuerzas para poder emitir sonido alguno.

―Gracias, amanecí bien Finn. Estoy tan emocionada.― Comentó colocando sus manos juntas para evitar que temblaran.

―Yo también lo estoy y más porque podré estar más tiempo con ustedes y mi hermanito.― Dijo Finn con felicidad, volteando a ver a la chica.

― ¿Kurt? ¿Él irá?― preguntó Marley emocionada volteando a mirar al chico.

―Sí, anoche recibí un mensaje de él, nos verá en la entrada de allá o es esa es la idea.― Se limitó a decir mirando a los ojos de la chica.― Escucha, sé que no debería decir esto en este momento. Pero tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto…

Marley estaba a punto de responder cuando vio que no tan lejos se hallaba Ryder siguiendo su camino directo a Finn, los dos se asombraron de verlo caminar tan decidido hacía ellos, para la castaña todo pasó tan rápido que no pudo asimilar las palabras de Finn a pesar de que estuviera a punto de contestar, de seguro sería algo estúpido.

O seguramente no…

La chica le dio su lugar a Ryder de seguro él y Finn tendrían mucho de qué hablar después de lo que escuchó de Unique, no iba a ser una charla corta por lo visto.

…..

Todos se encontraban frente al autobús casi listo para partir, a lo lejos la castaña y Unique veían a los chicos todavía sentados en la acera charlando y riendo, los que lo rodeaban sabían perfectamente que Finn haría volver al chico al coro ¿Por qué? Porque de seguro compartiría sus anteriores y no tan bonitas vivencias, después lo haría recapacitar y al final, regresaría con una gran sonrisa.

Marley gritó para llamar su atención, ¡Y vaya! Que lo hizo ambos saltaron en sus lugares, lo demás rieron divertidos, sin decir nada con sus rostros ruborizados por la vergüenza los dos subieron y ocuparon los puestos libres, Finn quedó al lado de Marley; Ryder, al de Kitty, ambos se convirtieron en grandes amigos después de la gran confesión que hizo frente a todos luego de cantar "Everybody Hurts".

Blaine se ubicó al lado de Sam aprovechando que ya Brittanny se había ido, no había nadie que colgara de su brazo todo el día, en verdad quería hablar con alguien y él era la persona indicada ya que la otra por lo visto no querría volver a hablarle luego de lo que pasó en el festejo por ganar las regionales.

…..

El viaje fue algo largo y agotador, cuándo el conductor les avisó que ya habían llegado se escuchó un quejido grupal. Finn trató de estirarse antes de levantarse pero vio que Marley descansaba cómodamente en su costado, lo más curioso es que la tenía abrazada, no sabía cómo llegó su mano a la cintura de la chica, pero le gustó mucho estar en esa posición con ella.

Sin querer despertarla la cogió entre sus brazos, como pudo bajó de autobús, le pidió a los chicos que le ayudaran con sus maletas y la de la chica, sin decir nada entró. Vio a Kurt lo saludó al igual que a Santana les pidió encarecidamente que hablaran con los encargados del lugar, luego buscó un lugar fresco, con aún la chica en brazos se sentó, puso la cabeza de ella delicadamente en sus piernas para observarla dormir, lo más lindo que había visto seguida de Rachel, en definitiva, él tenía la mejor de las suertes.

…..

Marley se despertó cómoda sintiendo la fría brisa en su cuerpo, su mirada se encontró con la de Finn, un hermoso atardecer se notaba todos estaban jugueteando en el lago frente a ellos, inclusive Kurt y Blaine estaban socializando se levantó poco a poco esbozando una sonrisa acariciando sus ojos suavemente para espantar el sueño.

―Lo siento, no puedo creer que me haya dormido y haya perdido la mayoría de la diversión.― comenzó la chica con algo de pesar, aunque no podía evitar sentirse en el cielo a despertar en tan suaves y acogedoras piernas.

―No importa, la verdadera diversión no ha comenzado, la fogata es lo que en verdad importará.― Explicó Finn viendo hacía los chicos, riendo cada vez que hacían alguna bobada.

Marley se sonrojó intensamente al ver al chico de esa manera y por el pensamiento que se le pasó por un momento por su mente, ya no lo pensaría más, solo dejaría que las cosas pasaran y las haría sin razonar tanto.

― Finn, ¿Puedo abrazarme a ti?― Preguntó Marley tímida bajando la mirada, al cabo de unos momentos sintió unas manos rodearla. Levantó la mirada rápidamente encontrando la del chico.

―Si puedes.― Dijo como si nada cogiéndola de la cintura y levantándola con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. ― Pero atente a las consecuencias.

Lo último que sintió Marley fue cómo de un momento al otro, estaba toda empapada tratando de salir del lago escuchando las sonoras carcajadas y risas de los otros, las manos de Finn la cogieron de la cintura, eso la hizo sentir segura, sin duda alguna, le gustó mucho que su madre la cambiara de escuela, si no lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiera conseguido amigos tan especiales como ellos, nunca hubiera conocido a Unique y en especial Finn.

…..

Rachel esperó a Jesse animosa frente a Nyada, algunas nubes grises se podían ver, aun así no quiso cancelar sus planes con el atractivo chico, aunque ya iba veinte minutos tarde lo esperaría, sabía que tenía una vida atareada después de que lo aceptaron en otros de los mejores colegios de teatro que puede haber en New York.

A lo lejos vio a una pequeña chica pelinegra con unos resaltantes ojos verdes llorando, junto a ella se encontraba una señora de edad tratando de calmarla, Rachel se preocupó así que se acercó a ambas sigilosamente para poder ver en que podría ayudar. Luego de preguntar el porqué del llanto de la pequeña se apresuró a cogerla entre sus brazos y tratar de confortarla.

La pequeña se calmó un poco, luego de un momento vio como un señor pasaba con globos diferentes tamaños y colores, le compró una con forma de corazón, se sentó al lado de ella en una de las bancas y se dispuso a conversar de diversas cosas mientras la señora preguntaba a cada quien si conocía a la pequeña para ayudarla.

Jesse llegó al lado de una joven mujer, tenía el cabello negro al igual que la pequeña, en lo único que diferían era en que los ojos de ella eran un azul intenso, hermoso, lleno de vida, la mujer se dirigió a la pequeña y la abrazó lo más que pudo.

―Emily, ¿Estás bien? Qué lindo globo ¿Quién te lo compró?― Preguntó la mujer con una gran sonrisa tocando el rostro de su hija

―Mami, este globo de forma de corazón me lo compró Rachel, ella me cuidó junto a la señora que está por allá.― Contestó la chica feliz mientras estiraba una de sus manos para que pudiera distinguirla.

―Muchas gracias Rachel, eres muy amable, ― comenzó la joven estirándole la mano en señal de cortesía― Mi nombre es Luna.

―Mucho gusto fue placer, Emily es una niña tan linda.― comentó Rachel feliz viendo a la pequeña.― Nunca tuve hermanos pequeños así que bueno, me gustan los niños. Ya sabes Emi hablaremos por Web cam mañana y nos enviaremos mensajes por nuestros celulares, solo préndelo ¿Bien?

Jesse se acercó a la pequeña, le dio una rosa, la chica preciosa solo sonrió un poco apenada, luego volvió la vista a Rachel.

―Tú novio es hermoso y apuesto, tiene modales, me encanta.― dijo la chica viendo como su madre iba donde la señora, la cual estaba hablando con el policía. ― Chao Rach, Adiós Jesse. Sí, habló mucho de ti.

Después que la chica emitió esas palabras, Rachel se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada de la de su novio, avergonzada. Jesse cogió su mano de manera cariñosa y la entrelazó con la suya, levantaron sus manos despidiéndose de Emily que por lo visto se estaba subiendo a un taxi junto a su madre.

―Lamento llegar tarde, es qué...― Rachel lo calló con un beso en los labios profundo y significativo.

―No importa, lo comprendo, además recuerda que también estuve allí, estúpido.― Mencionó Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

Los truenos cada vez sonaban más fuerte, pero a ellos nos les importaba, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desmedidamente sobre y alrededor de ellos, se miraron con ternura y camarería. Rachel abrazó a Jesse por el cuello mientras este la llevó más cerca abrazándola por su cintura y allí se dio un beso, uno del os besos que Rachel siempre deseó dar. Bajo la lluvia.

Sus manos recorrían lentamente la suave piel del otro, les encantaba sentirse temblar, erizar bajo su tacto, sentir el agua fría caer por sus cuerpos, era una de esas ocasiones donde daban gracias que la lluvia los mojara, sus labios danzaban a un ritmo lento, a un ritmo que solo ambos podían llevar jamás lo sintieron en los labios de otros, el momento era tan mágico que no sabían si estaban en el mundo real o ya se habían tele transportado, ambos ya estaban lejos ya de la cordura.

Después de separarse corrieron a un lugar donde no los alcanzara el agua, miraron la hora, Jesse miró a Rachel con ojos suplicantes.

―Perdimos la reservación sorpresa que tenía en el restaurante, pero todavía podemos ir a tu casa.― Comentó Jesse abrazando a Rachel para darle un poco de calor.

Rachel sonrió victoriosa. ―No, sé a dónde ir queda cerca, caminaremos. Así que mentalízate para mojarte un poco más.― Comentó Rachel divertida saliendo de los brazos de Jesse.

Sin decir nada más el chico solo siguió Rachel, no preguntó nada, quería tenerlo en factor sorpresa, deseaba quedar impactado al ver la idea de su novia. Al llegar a la puerta de un hotel Jesse levantó rápidamente las cejas para comenzar a reprocharle su extraña idea, pero un puchero tierno y un pequeño gemidito de dolor lo hicieron retroceder y arrepentirse de la idea de algo extraño.

―Bien Rach, aunque sé que esto me costará a mí.― Dijo Jesse resignado entrando junto a ella.

Ambos a estar en recepción, pidieron unas llaves, Jesse dio su identificación, Rachel prácticamente lo arrastró hasta su ya paga habitación al llegar lo tiró sobre la cama sin importan que todavía llevaban sus mojadas ropas.

―Rachel, Debemos quitarnos la ropa, ― Comentó entre jadeos cogiendo los hombros de chica.― No queremos que la cama se moje.

Rachel se cernió sobre él enseguida se quitó la blusa lo más sexy que pudo, al igual que su falda para quedar frente a él solo en ropa interior y sin demorarse le ayudó a quitar la ropa quedando él en las mismas condiciones, solo unas prendas para su completa desnudes.

―Jess, quiero que esto sea mágico para ambos quiero que sea. Perfecto, ― Murmuró Rachel mientras sus manos se deslizaban en el suave abdomen del chico. ―Pero como sé que es imposible y eso del perfecto no existe quiero que sea cómodo para ambos.

Jesse se acercó para besarla lentamente, sus sentidos querían estallar, aunque estuviera pasándole en ese preciso instante no podía creer que la chica se le estaba entregando de esa manera, entre ella y él nunca hubo más que un toqueteo intimo que nunca se convirtió en sexo, sus manos ahora tenían ganas. Ganas de tocarla, ganas de abrazarla para que no se fuera de su lado, saciar la sed que tenía de ella, demostrarle que en verdad le ama.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo en los brazos del otro, quedando abrigados por el calor del cuerpo del otro entrando en contacto entre sí de una manera apasionada, cada beso, cada abrazo los hacía sentir más débil a cada segundo.

…..

Todos los chicos estaba sentados alrededor de la fogata, Marley tenía su piyama de pantalón con estrellas rosas, no le daba el suficiente calor como pensaba que lo haría, sabía que era un verdadero cliché e ilógico pero tenía algo de frio, Finn lo notó así que le pasó su abrigo, lo mismo fue con Blaine a Kurt.

Unique se levantó miró a Ryder con una sonrisa tierna, después procedió a entrelazar su mano con la de él todos los miraron expectantes, asombrados. La chica aprovechó para poder hacer la confesión que tanto la torturaba.

―Chicos, quiero decir que Ryder no se fue del coro por culpa de Marley, fue por mí…― Tomó un gran suspiro nerviosa.― Yo era la que le hacía Catfish, Marley fue una gran amiga y me cubrió, pero no puedo ver más como la tratan.

― ¡Wow! Marley eres una gran amiga, le tengo envidia a Unique.― Comentó Kurt saliendo de los brazos de Blaine entusiasmado. ―No le digan a Rachel, se colocará como loca si se entera, aunque de por sí, ella ya es así pero… Ustedes me comprenden.

Se escucharon risas, en especial la de Finn. ―Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros hermanito.― comentó tratando de calmarse. ― Ahora yo, les tengo una sorpresa.

A lo lejos se escuchó una guitarra, Jake reconoció a su hermano, al lado de él caminaba Quinn con una gran sonrisa viendo como Santana se colocaba tensa y nerviosa. Igual Tina pero nadie las notó porque estaban concentrados en la melodía de la guitarra del chico.

Después de que terminó aplaudieron y dirigieron sus miradas a Finn de nuevo.

―Mercedes y Mike llegaran mañana, estaremos juntos de nuevo, no pude hacer nada para que Brittanny y Rachel estuvieran, ― dijo levantándose de su lugar para saludar a ambos― espero que se diviertan con ellos aquí.

―Claro que lo haremos, no pensaba encontrarte aquí Quinnie.― Mencionó Santana con una linda sonrisa Kurt y Finn intercambiaron un mirada confusa. ― Te extrañé mucho, no te veo desde la boda fallida del señor Schue.

―Nosotras tenemos que hablar Santana, tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirte.― Confesó Quinn mirándole con algo de nervios.

Sin decir nada Santana se levantó disculpándose con los demás, siguió a Quinn perdiéndose de la vista sus amigos, todos estaban curiosos pero decidieron guardar silencio para ver lo que pasó al día siguiente.

Después de que extrañamente Puck se sentó al lado de Tina Cohen-Chang, empezaron a entonar cierta canción conocida para Jake y Marley Crazy/U drive me Crazy, los dos se sonrieron recordando los buenos tiempos.

Finn notó esto y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de arranque de celos, sabía que estaba ma, que no tenía el más mínimo derecho pero no podía controlar lo que sentía, bueno ya no era posible porque dejó que su sentir le ganara y llegara muy lejos.

…..

Finn al cabo de algunas horas quedó solo sentado junto a la ya apagada fogata pensando en cómo controlar su problema, lo único que ahora le daba luz era la luna, la cual resplandecía con unas hermosas estrellas de por medio.

Sus pensamientos de inmediato le permanecieron a Marley en el transcurso de tiempo que estuvo en el lugar, hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado y le dio un golpe no tan fuerte en su cabeza, sobresaltado dirigió su mirada a la persona que lo había hecho su expresión se calmó cuando vio a Kurt al lado suyo.

― ¡Kurt! No seas tonto, estoy pensando en algo muy importante.― Confesó Finn bajando la mirada avergonzado.

― ¿Algo? O más bien en alguien.― Resaltó el castaño con voz picara mientras movía graciosamente las cejas. ― Marley.

Finn trató de negarlo. ― ¿Qué? ¡Amigo estás loco!, ella es una de mis estudiantes no puedo verla de esa manera.― Su voz se puso más grave al terminar la oración.

―Sí claro, te portaste muy especial con ella hoy, ¿Sabes? Me alegra que por fin puedas ver más allá de Rachel, ― comentó abrazándole un poco― No te dejes limitar, además no eres un maestro certificado todavía, lo de ustedes es completamente legal.

―Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí solo?― preguntó con curiosidad mientras le miraba.

―Bue-bueno, ¿No puedo caminar por allí solo para despejarme un poco?― Respondió con otra pregunta tornándose más extraño de lo normal.

― Ohhhhhhkey, ahora vete o sino dejarás a Blaine esperando mucho tiempo.― respondió Finn con una sonrisa en su rostro dándole un beso en la frente. ―Suerte, sabía que cederías ante él con el solo hecho de…

Kurt colocó una mano sobre la boca de su hermano para que dejara de hablar, después se fue sin refutar su comentario, después dio la vuelta para decirle unas últimas palabras.

―Cuando la veas díselo, se le nota en la cara que te corresponde.― Luego de decirlo le sonrió tiernamente de nuevo y se marchó

…..

Marley no podía dormir, andaba deambulando por allí esperando al que sueño la atacara pero no lo hizo, fue directo al lugar donde estaba la fogata y vio algo que no deseaba ver. A Finn besando a Kurt en la frente, sus ojos se colocaron cristalinos, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse para allí mirando tal escena, vio como Kurt se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a algún rumbo desconocido para ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, escuchó como Finn la llamó, ella solo volteó y se condujo al lado de él.

―Veo que tienes mi abrigo ahora.― Observó el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

―Amm sí, es que es tan cómodo y calentito que no pude quitármelo, además tiene tú aroma y me encanta.― Reconoció arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

―Gracias, ahora volviendo a lo de esta mañana.― Comenzó llevando a la chica cerca de él. ― Tus ojos me matan.

―Te lo agradezco, los tuyos hacen lo mismo conmigo.― repitió la chica en medio de susurros llevando su mano al rostro de él.

― ¿Puedo hablar con libertad?― preguntó Finn divertido acariciando tiernamente la cintura de la pequeña, ella solo asintió.― Tú, me gustas Marley, me pareces una de las cosas más lindas que he visto en la vida.

Marley abrió los ojos a más no poder. ―No bromees conmigo Finn. Dime, ― dijo con triste separándose de ella― ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?

Finn agarró su muñeca para que no huyera. ―No es una broma, es la verdad. ― Mencionó desesperado.― Mírame a los ojos. Lo que te digo es verdad, nunca mentiría con algo tan serio.

La chica solo hizo lo que le indicó su adorado, después desvió la mirada aterrada. ―Lo siento, es que no sabía que era correspondida.― Reveló apenada aun mirando al suelo. ― Me gustas Finn.

El chico sonrió la acercó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios uno tierno, casto, que no pedía más que eso, sintieron que tocaron el cielo al sentirse el uno al otro, cuando se separaron lo hicieron lentamente después de un rato se sonrieron, Marley bostezó sin querer ganándose una mirada divertida de su lindo enamorado.

― Te llevaré a la cama, vamos.― comenzó Finn levantándose de su lugar.

La castaña estiró su mano pensando que le ayudaría a ponerse de pie, pero en vez de eso vio como Finn pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y su espalda, la alzó como si nada de manera nupcial, besó su frente despacio para enseguida comenzar a seguir su camino.

…..

Al llegar a la habitación, Finn la depositó de una manera delicada en la cama, le puso las sabanas encima y con mucho cuidado le quitó el abrigo. Cuando emprendió su caminó a la puerta, fue detenido por la suave y suplicante voz de Marley.

―Por favor, quédate.― Pidió Marley entre dormida revolviéndose en la cama.

―No creo que sea apropiado.― Opinó Finn despacio.

―Solo por esta vez.― Dijo Marley un poco más despierta. ―Quiero saber cómo se sentiría estar entre tus brazos y al despertar verte dormir a mi lado.

Finn sin decir nada se dirigió a ella con sigilo, se quitó los zapatos un poco apenado, se acostó al lado de ella, Marley sin pensarlo se hundió en los brazos de él, era mejor que imaginación, de repente escuchó al chico hablar de nuevo.

―Marley ¿Quieres intentar algo conmigo?― Murmuró él besando la frente de la chica.

―Me encantaría Finn, claro que me fascinaría.― Respondió la chica de la misma manera entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

La noche estaba fría, pero hermosa, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con tal fuerza como si sus dedos se fueran a partir en cualquier momento, tenerla en sus brazos era lo mejor que podía pasarle desde hace mucho tiempo, no podían parar de sonreír, se sentían que todo se había desvanecido y estaban solos en el mundo entero, sin lugar a dudas, esa fue una de las noches más mágicas, especiales de lo que imaginaron.

* * *

_**Si, sí algo diferente u.u espero que haya sido de su agrado XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


End file.
